1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to fastening devices, and more particularly to a fastening device for fastening a heat sink on an electronic device mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing developments in computer technology, many modern electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) operate at high speed. It is well known that when such electronic devices operate at high speed, they generate more heat than at low speed. If the heat is not dissipated efficiently, the stability of operation of the electronic device may be severely impacted. Generally, in order to ensure that the electronic device runs normally, a heat sink is used to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic device.
Conventionally, in order to keep the heat sink in intimate contact with the electronic device mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), a securing mechanism is utilized to secure the heat sink to the PCB. The heat sink generally has a fixing bracket mounted on a bottom thereof. The fixing bracket defines a plurality of through holes at corners thereof. The PCB is provided with a plurality of retaining pillars, each having a threaded hole defined therein. The retaining pillars surround the electronic device. The plurality of through holes of the fixing bracket are in alignment with the threaded holes of the retaining pillars, respectively. In assembly, a plurality of screws are extended through the through holes of the fixing bracket and engaged in the threaded holes of the retaining pillars of the PCB, respectively, thereby securing the heat sink to the PCB. However, there are many different kinds of PCBs made according to different industry standards, and these PCBs have differing layouts of the threaded holes. A particular heat sink with its fixing bracket may fit a particular PCB. However, if the heat sink is to be used with another different PCB, the through holes of the fixing bracket may not match the threaded holes of the other PCB. That is, and the heat sink cannot be mounted on the other PCB using the fixing bracket.
What is needed, therefore, is a fastening device which can overcome the limitations described.